


lice 😳😳

by demonicJubilation



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicJubilation/pseuds/demonicJubilation
Relationships: karkat/dirk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	lice 😳😳

Karkat was waiting in the doctor’s office tempted to start scratching at his bulge; but Karkat was too embarrassed to pull a stunt like that in front of others. He waited patiently before an unpleasant smell infiltrated his nostrils. Karkat saw messy black hair, before looking up to see a grotesque, unattractive, hideous male standing right in front of him. “Hello… Karkat Vantas?” The man spoke, his rancid breath suffocating Karkat.  
“Yeah, I’m Karkat… are you the one who’s going to check up on me?” Karkat asked absolutely revolted at the sight in front of him.

“hEy mOtHeRfUcKeR iM gAmBrO.” Gamzee motioned Karkat to follow him to his room which looked terrifying, and sat him down. “So, what seems to be the motherfucking issue?” The deformed male asked, while scratching his disgusting booger colored hair. While repeating the action, it seems to be raining dandruff in the room. Gamzee doesn’t appear to mind the gunk under his nails from scratching his outrageous hair and starts biting them. Karkat stares at Gamzee disturbed because of the scene that played out in front of him.

“Um...I have a bit of a problem with my genital area, and it’s been bothering me for a really REALLY long time.” Karkat started describing what was happening to him. “My genitals started becoming more itchy, it feels like my penis is burning, and I have blue spots around my upper thigh…”Gamzee looks at Karkat in realization of what his problem is.

“Karkat, you have pubic lice.” Gamzee said as he turns around, his flat asshceeks in front of karkats face. Gamzee sashays towards his desk, his hips swinging side to side as he pulls out a file that discusses the signs of pubic lice . “You’re displaying a lot of the symptoms, like inflammation, the bluish spots on your thighs, and the fact that your penis is itching overall shows that you have pubic lice.”Karkat still fighting the urge to scratch his penis, asks how to get rid of the lice. “You have to remove the pubic lice by yourself, you can use a lice-removing shampoo to help you get rid of it.”Karkat hands him a shampoo to help Karkat with his problem.Karkat gingerly takes the bottle before backing up quickly due to the putrid smell that gave him flashbacks of history class discussing the Black Death.

“Alright, thank you Dr. Gamzee!” Karkat waves at the vile man before exiting to go to his best friend, Dirks house.  
Karkat quickly strides to Dirks house to tell him the news about his problems. While walking, Karkat feels a sharp stab at his balls, and grabbed his crotch and started beelining towards Dirks house. Arriving at Dirks doorstep, Karkat pounded on the cold wood that separates himself from the warmth of his dear friend’s humble home. Dirk opens the door slightly to see who was banging so loudly at his door, soon revealing his best friend standing in the most awkward position he’s ever seen.

“Oh, Karkat..what are you doing here?” Dirk questioned opening the door all the way. Karkat forcefully pushed his way past Dirk, bolting towards the restroom. But, Dirk caught his arm before he could lock himself in the bathroom. He asked, “What’s wrong Karkat?” while worriedly scanning Karkats body to see if there’s anything physically wrong with him.

“Dirk let go of me!” Karkar lashed quickly, making Dirk unhand Karkat.

“What the hell? Karkat tell me what’s wrong!” Dirk exclaimed as Karkat slammed the bathroom door shut. Dirk stood outside the door waiting for his friend to exit the bathroom, but while he was waiting by the door he heard rapid scratching followed by long husky sighs of relief. Dirk starts banging at the door, “Karkat open up!” he yelled banging on the door. “I will bust this door down...don't make me do it!” Dirk threatened with a firm tone.

“Just give me a few seconds! I’ll explain everything when I’m out!” Karkat shouted at him. Dirk paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door as he listened to the many grunts coming from the other side.Dirk felt blood rush towards his ‘area’ thinking about the noises Karkat is making, shaking his head and ignoring his perverted thoughts he yelled at Karkat to get out once more.Karkat finally complying opens the door, scratching his neck to hide his uneasiness.

“Karkat please… just tell me what’s wrong...”Dirk pestered karkat to tell him what the problem is.

“This is a little embarrassing…” Karkat uttered under his breath.

“Just tell me!” Dirk raises his voice as he increasingly starts becoming irritated with Karkats bashful attitude.

“I might have pubic lice…” Karkat said under his breath. Dirk still caught that even though Karkat was talking in an almost inaudible way.

“Karkat…”Dirk looks at him, and smacks him upside the head due to how long it took Karkat to open up to him.

“OW!” Karkat rubs the back of his head. “But… you’re not weirded out?” Karkat looks up at Dirk, blushing due to embarrassment.

“No! Why would I be weirded out? It's a normal experience.” Dirk frowned.

“I don’t know what to do apart from applying this shampoo…” Karkat pulls out the lice-removing shampoo. Dirk starts grinning due to an idea he had; he always wanted to get closer to Karkat anyway, and this seems like the best way to do it.

“I can help you, since I have some experience with this.” Dirk smirks at him while stroking the Cancer symbol on Katkat top. Karkat still blushing from earlier doesn’t really understand what Dirk is implying.

“What do you mean? How are you going to help me with this?” Karkat asked unaware of the situation escalating.

“Pull your pants down.” Dirk says, while tugging Karkat waistband. Karkat still confounded, asked why he had to pull his pants down. “Katkat, just do it.” Dirk says authoritatively.

“Alright…” Karkat pulls his pants down, exposing his crab boxers. Dirk trying not to giggle at how cute his boxers are, and pulls them down. Karkat long length slapping him in the face.

“Dirk… what are you doing?!” Karkat stammered while trying to cover himself.

“Just… Just let me do this Karkat. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” Dirk pleaded while getting on his knees. He yanks Karkats hands away from his private and starts to feel Karkat up.

“Dirk, I don’t think this is the appropriate time to do this. I have pubic lice! I wouldn’t want you to get affected by my problems…” Even though Karkat wants it, he’s still finding excuses to have Dirk back away from him before he makes a decision he’ll regret.

“Karkat, I know what I want, and it's you.”Dirk purrs while pushing Karkat against the wall and moves his face towards Karkats penis. He reaches over and starts curling Karkats pubes with his fingers. He then moves his face closer to the curly black hair, and starts pulling at them. Dirk then notices several lice, and pops them into his mouth. He bites down with a loud CRUNCH, Dirk moaning at the taste of blood seeping into his mouth.Dirk grabs Karkats manhood and moves it away from his face while moving his face closer to his bush. He starts licking the bush to feel some lice twitching on his tongue. Dirk then chomps down harder than last time, blood was spurting everywhere. He starts licking Karkats shaft with the leftover blood on his tongue, spreading it all over. Karkat, letting out a shaky breath asked Dirk to stop teasing him.

“Dirk , please.” Karkat begged like the bottom he is. Dirk hummed as a way to reply to Karkat remark.Dirk moves his face towards his tip, giving it small kitty licks.Karkat lets out a whimper, while precum is leaking from his tip. Dirk letting out a small giggle wrapped his plump lips around the tip, and started to slowly bob his head.Karkat lets out a shaky moan, his breath quickening due to the sensation he is feeling. Dirk moaning did not help Karkats situation, the vibrations were making it harder for karkat to keep quiet. karkat jerks his hips when Dirk was starting to nimbly suck his dick. He starts panting, sweat trickling down his forehead. Letting out a boisterous moan, his eyes roll back. Desperate to continue the next act, Karkat pushes Dirks head further down and climaxed in his mouth.Dirk swallowing the semen, took off his belt and pulled down his zipper.

“Aren’t you a little needy?” Dirk teasing Karkat, whispers in his ear biting the lobe.Karkat turns crimson as he gives Dirk a look.Dirk starts getting more aggressive as he turns Karkat facefirst towards the wall. “Karkat, do you want it raw or not?”Dirk questioned before continuing his actions.

“Just- Just give it to me. Raw.” Karkat turns his head away from the wall to look at Dirk, licking his lips excitedly. Dirk somehow even more turned on than before, inserts his tip slowly in Karkats nook.Dirk was slipping his cock into Karkat, groaning loudly.Karkat letting out grunts of pain at the new sensation of something being stuck up your ass. After Dirk was thrusting his hips slowly for a couple seconds, the sensation started making karkat feel a little hot and shaky. Karkat, breathless, started gasping at how good it felt to be taken from behind. “Faster.” Karkat begged, knees shaking. Dirk complying, grunted, pulled his hips back, and slammed down. Repeating the actions, Dirk found Karkats g-spot and started going even rougher. Karkat, breathless, was moaning every time Dirk would slam down. Dirk then pulls Karkats off the wall and started sucking on his skin. Dark purple marks littering Karkats body, he covers his face in embarrassment. Dirk noticing the action, grabbed his wrists and pulled them down, revealing Karkats beautiful blushing face.Dirk then pulls Karkat towards the couch, and falls back.

“Karkat, can you ride me?” Dirk asks, while looking at Karkat through his messy hair.

“I’ve never done it before… but I can try.”Karkat shakily walks and climbs over Dirk. Karkat lining up Dirks shaft, his opening hovering right above it. Karkat then slowly inserts Dirk into him, letting out a long moan. Karkat biting his lip in concentration, started to ride Dirk. Letting out an almost inaudible groan,Karkat heard Dirk and became more motivated to satisfy his partner. Karkat starts moaning louder in pure bliss, as the beautiful dark haired male on top of him started riding him harder and quicker. Karkats stomach started burning in need of release, after a few moments, Karkat cummed. White filled his vision as his semen got all over both him and Dirk. A little after,Dirk lets out a loud, sinful, moan, and filled Karkat with semen. Karkat got off Dirk, panting and asked if he did well.

“Dirk, how was it?” karkat asked nervously, and he wiped his face off with sweat.

“It was perfect, you did a great job Karkat.” Dirk kisses his face, and lays his head on Karkats chest.

“Dirk you know you have a high chance of receiving pubic lice?” Karkat looked at him while shaking his head.

“Well, fuck.”


End file.
